The Time of Consequences
by Wrexscar
Summary: A continuation of Snorkack. In this I take a sharp detour away from canon and raise the rating to M. A Luna Lovegood time travel fic. Things begin to go wrong. Consequences is abandoned. Consider this a dead fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Time of Consequences. **

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N.

I remind you this is an **M** rated story. I don't really do gratuitous but it just allows freedom for the villains to be villains.

A.N 2

This is a continuation of Time and a Snorckark, it would be better to read that first.

**Chapter 1**

Clare looked out through her own eyes as she appeared in Knockturn Alley. She attempted to regain control of her movements but felt laughter as her reward.

"Fool. Do you think to test the will of Lord Voldemort? Once you allowed me the freedom to use your voice, I could have done this any time, but I was content to wait. Now shut up and stop distracting me."

She had suspected for some time that the ghost she had allowed to possess her was not Quirrell, but this revelation was too terrifying to contemplate. She watched now as she approached a stranger. He appeared the worse for drink and stumbled as he made his way towards them.

Voldemort approached his victim. "Imperio," he commanded. "Hand over your money pouch." The wizard handed over a small pouch to Voldemort, who tucked it away. "Now run as fast as you can into that wall." After watching his command carried out, Voldemort wandered over to the now unconscious figure. He quickly modified his memory so that he would recall being battered by Lucius Malfoy and left him lying in the gutter. He now had enough money for lodgings for the night, and that would be all this body would require.

Sitting in a small room above the Leaky Cauldron, he took time to evaluate his plan. He had two goals, always the same two. Immortality and power. The stone would have given him both, but that avenue was closed to him. Albus might be a fool when it came to power, but he wasn't stupid enough to leave the stone in the same place once it was obvious he was after it.

Still, he had immortality of a sort at the moment: he certainly couldn't die in this form, and there were always weak-minded fools he could possess. Next, rather than a stupid schoolgirl, he would take someone with more influence.

Sirius put down the mirror, ending the call from Hallam. He could barely believe the news he had been given. He looked at Luna, who was staring white-faced at her shoes.

"I take it this was not part of your timeline?" asked Sirius.

"What? Filch, savaged to death? A schoolgirl missing, or the fight on the second floor between a Cerberus and a troll? I think I might have mentioned at least one of those events if I knew about them beforehand."

"What is that fool playing at?" Sirius demanded." Allowing a Cerberus anywhere near children. I've got a good mind to pull Harry and Hermione out of that school. I'll be visiting Amelia in the morning, and I doubt I'll be the only one when this news breaks."

Luna just nodded. After excusing herself, she took the floo back to her home. She immediately went off to find her father. She knew, left to herself, she would start to blame herself for Filch's death. They had known about Fluffy and just left it be. Her dad had pulled her out of her last depression; better to speak to him before the new one took hold.

Early the next morning, Sirius waited patiently in Amelia's receptionist area. He was flirting with the receptionist, a young witch named Carol, when Amelia admitted him to her office.

"I take it this is your weekly check up on me, Lord Black?" Amelia joked, but there was hardness in her eyes.

"No, I wish it was that simple. Have you heard about the events in Hogwarts last night yet?" Sirius asked, taking a seat in front of Amelia's desk. For once he sat upright rather than slouching down.

"I – we've heard nothing from there. Is there a problem?" A hint of worry came into her voice.

"Yes, you could say that. Before you ask, I know Harry is fine and I've heard nothing to indicate anything has happened to Susan. I've got good sources in there, Amelia, I would know." Some of the tension left Amelia's face as Sirius spoke. "That's not to say that no one was hurt. Last night, during the Halloween feast, a troll got into the castle. The students were sent back to their common rooms."

"What? Why?" Amelia interrupted Sirius. "Surely the thing to do would be to keep everyone in the hall – some staff there and some staff to go looking for the troll."

"It gets worse. Before sending the students back to their common rooms, it was noticed that a seventh year Hufflepuff was missing. While all the students were moving across the school, somehow, to add to the confusion, a Cerberus was also running around .

"Oh, Merlin, you've got to be joking! A Cerberus, in a school? How many?" The disbelief was clear to hear in Amelia's voice. She ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke, a clear sign to those who knew her that she was starting to feel stressed.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked. "How many, what?"

"How many were hurt?" Amelia clarified.

"As far as I know, the Cerberus chased the caretaker's cat and cornered it. Filch came to his cat's rescue, only, it was a very short rescue. It tore him to pieces. Then the troll turned up, attracted by the smell of blood."

"Please tell me this is one of your sick jokes."

Sirius grimly shook his head. "Anyway, the staff had turned up by then, although even they were startled by what they saw. The second floor corridor had turned into a battle zone. The Cerberus killed the troll, and Snape and Hallam killed the Cerberus."

"Alright, let me get this straight. In Hogwarts School," Amelia emphasised the word _school _as she spoke, "a place we are frequently told is the safest place in the country, a troll and a Cerberus wander around, a member of staff is killed, and a girl goes missing? How certain are you of your facts? Someone's career ends today, and I'd rather it not be mine."

"Hallam reports to me. I've got him there to keep Harry safe. I was on-site myself, once I found out about the troll. I heard what I now know to be Filch's screams. Hallam then reported to me about the Cerberus. I'm certain there is enough there to investigate."

"Carol!" Amelia shouted. "Get Scrimgeour in here, now. Then tell Fudge I've got a major incident. This is going political." Amelia turned to Sirius. "Is there anything else?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Then you best leave, unless you want to explain to Fudge that you have an army of informants. " As Sirius got up to leave, Amelia spoke again, this time in a more conversational tone. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius left the building, noting the increased busyness of the aurors as he moved through the department. It looked as if someone was in for a bad day, he mused to himself as he headed for the apparation points.

Clare's day was not going well. Trapped as a passenger in her own body, Voldemort forced her onward through London. She hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday, and he was making her walk too fast. While she had no control over her body, it seemed that she was getting all the pain impulses sent to her. She ached in more places than she could bother to count after last night's fall, and now this morning's exertions were starting to take their toll.

They headed towards Whitehall, negotiating a busy London street. To add to Clare's misery, it was raining: a cold, wet, relentless drizzle that made it seem that the whole sky was full of water. Her hair was plastered to her head and her school uniform gave her no protection from the elements. She shivered as the autumn wind, channelled through the buildings that loomed like a concrete canyon, ripped through her.

She was numbed now by tiredness and temperature. She wished to stop, to have control over her body. As if her wishes had been answered, she came to a stop and she felt her body was her own again. She swept back her hair from her eyes just in time to see the delivery van speed around the corner towards her.

Voldemort found himself a spirit again. This time was without the strange blackout he had experienced on the last two occasions. He was still where he wanted to be: next to the Ministry of Magic. He cautiously entered the building, alert to any wards that might attempt to slow or capture him, but nothing prevented his progress.

Fudge headed back to his office, not concentrating on where he was walking. He was trying to come to terms with what Amelia had just told him. Albus had a Cerberus in Hogwarts. Someone had died, and a student was missing: thankfully only a squib and a Muggle-born, but still. Amelia intended to investigate and possibly arrest Dumbledore. Arrest the Chief Warlock? It was without precedent.

What should he do? His first impulse was to send an owl to Albus to ask him, but that might not be the best plan. Should he send for Lucius? He always gave such excellent advice. While he had been walking, his legs had been on autopilot and he found himself his office. He poured himself a brandy and swirled it around his glass. The flash of the colours through the crystal calmed him slightly, and he took a deep breath of the aroma as it drifted up. Closing his eyes, he took a sip of the liquid. He swirled it across his tongue, taking in all the flavours before swallowing and allowing the warming of the spirits to take effect.

Opening his eyes, he started to violently cough at the sight of the spirit in front of him. Hovering in front of him was a barely visible figure of a man. "It looks, Cornelius, as if you are making the same mistakes as I did." It didn't exactly speak so that he could hear it, but the words seemed to appear within his head.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" Fudge managed to splutter once he was able to speak. Ghosts were not exactly an unusual sight in the wizarding world, but it was very strange to see one within the ministry and within his own office at that.

"I am Unctuous Osbert, and I too was a puppet for the Malfoys when I sat in your chair."

Fudge sat straight in his chair. "I don't know what you mean. I'm Minister for Magic, and I make my own decisions."

A faint smile could be seen on the spirit's face. "You don't have to lie to me, you know. I've been where you are. I know what it's like. Out of my depth; pulled to and fro by bigger forces. Played like a fiddle by a Malfoy." Voldemort watched the impact of his words on Fudge. He had gone from upright to slumped forward in defeat. Now was the time to make his offer.

"I can help you. I have experience to give to you. If you allow me, I can give you my memories; I can advise you. With me to help, you can really rule. Not Albus Dumbledore or Lucius Malfoy, but you. I can show you how to really use the power you have."

Voldemort paused, watching his words have an impact on Fudge. He had shown the bait; now he needed Fudge to allow him in. He could force his way into someone, he knew, but to really control them he needed to be allowed to possess them. Quirrell had known this, and while he was a passenger in his body he had never been able to take full control of him. With Clare, he could have taken her over at any time. He was hoping for Fudge to make the same mistake she had.

"Or you could continue as you are, blown by the winds of political fortune. Clinging to those with more wisdom than you. I can help you change that. You can be your own man if you allow me to help"

"W...what, what do I have to do, how will you help?" Fudge stuttered over the words.

_Yes, I have him _Voldemort fought to keep the triumph out of his voice. "It is a simple thing: you just have to allow me in. I can feed my memories straight into your head. Give you lessons within your mind, teach you to see other people's weaknesses, keep that stutter out of your voice. But only if you allow me in."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just focus your magic as if casting a spell and say 'come into me'; it is an easy thing." Voldemort watched Fudge; he was doing to do this, the fool. His servitude would begin soon.

Fudge took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair. "Come into me."

As Fudge said the last syllable, Voldemort allowed himself to lose the vague shape of a man he had been holding. As a swirling cloud of mist he moved into Fudge. Moving up into his mouth, through his body, into his mind, making sense of the man's memories, taking note of all that was useful. _Oh dear, it looks as if Albus is in for a bad day,_ he chuckled to himself.

"_So, Cornelius, let's get the new you established. Call your secretary in." _

"Dolores, could you come in here, please?" Fudge shouted.

"No, Cornelius, that was not the way to do it. One does not ask of underlings; one commands. Let me speak through you and I will show you how it is done," Voldemort scolded him.

"If you want," Fudge agreed. Voldemort couldn't believe this weak-minded fool. That schoolgirl had shown more resistance than the man who had become Minister for Magic. He had been allowed in of the man's free will, and now he was willingly allowing him to speak for him. That was all he needed.

Fudge looked down for a moment, and Voldemort looked up at the thing in front of him. She wore a pink fluffy cardigan over her ministry robes.

"Hmm hmm. You called, Minister?"

"Ah, yes, Dolores. Call Lucius for me. Tell him I want to see him immediately, I have some news that will be to his profit, and, Dolores, I can't stress the immediately enough. I want him here within the next half hour."

His commands issued, he started to shift through the paperwork on Fudges desk. Glancing up, he watched the secretary shift from foot to foot. "Was there anything about those instructions you didn't understand?"

"No, Minister."

"Then why aren't you doing them?"

He smiled to himself as she rather abruptly left the room. Underlings were useful, but they needed firm management. If you weren't careful, they started thinking for themselves, and the next thing you knew they started to take independent action.

Turning his mind inward, he found Cornelius. "That was how you treat underlings. Not that you will ever get the chance again. I rule this body, and I will soon have this country as I want it."

He turned his mind away from Fudge's pathetic whimpering. One last thing to do now. He concentrated and he ensured that all the body's pain impulses went to Fudge and not him. A little test was required. Opening the desk drawer, he placed his hand in it. Leaning back on his chair, he suddenly dropped forward, hitting the open drawer with his knee and sending it slamming back into his hand.

A satisfactory test; he felt no pain. Looking at his hand critically, it certainly seemed that his fingers were broken from the angle at which they now bent. Checking on Cornelius, he found the man was crying like a baby. Some people had no dignity even within their own heads. Still, it would be best if no one saw his injuries. Taking Cornelius's wand, he quickly healed the damage to his fingers and returned to looking through the paperwork on the desk.

Luna awoke to a buzzing in her ears. Her sleep had been restless and full of troubling dreams. While she might give intellectual consent to the idea that not everything that had happened was her fault, she still couldn't help but feel responsible every time something happened.

The buzzing grew louder as she got up out of her bed. She came awake as she reached for her mirror and saw Harry and Hermione looking back at her.

"Are you alright? Is there a problem?" she asked, not bothering to keep the worry out of her voice.

"We're safe, Luna, don't panic. We are just going a little stir crazy here. We're still locked into our common room, and nobody's telling us anything. We've tried to contact Sirius, but once he found out we were safe, he had to go." Harry didn't bother to keep the reproach out of his voice.

"Okay, I honestly can't tell you what is going on there at the moment. But I will tell you what I know about last night." Luna then told them about the events of last night: about the troll and the Cerberus, about the missing seventh year, and lastly about Filch's death.

Hermione gasped in horror at that last detail, but Harry watched Luna with a concerned expression.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her. "I know you tend to blame yourself if things go wrong."

Luna considered telling him she was fine, but knew he would see straight through her. "Honestly, Harry, I can cope. I know on one level it's not my fault, but on another..." she trailed off. Then she remembered something her dad had told her. "Harry, could you do something for me? Please?"

"Luna, you know you only have to ask."

She smiled; _ah, noble brave Harry always shines through_. "Tell me about your friends in Hogwarts. You, too, Hermione." She saw the look the two of them shared. "I'm not trying to change the subject, but to know that you are making friends and enjoying yourselves helps me to see the good side of my meddling."

So Harry told Luna about Mike, Terry, Kev and Tony: about the slobby habits of a group of eleven-year-old boys left to their own devices; how Tony was the tidy one by comparison; about the intense but good-natured arguments about religion between Terry and Tony; about Kev's interest in the new bands that he knew about in Manchester; how he and Mike were the quiet ones of the group.

Hermione told Luna about the girls she shared a dorm with: the good-natured teasing she got about being a southerner in a room of girls from the north. Padma was the queen of the group and kept the others in line if they took things too far. Hermione enjoyed the teasing; for once it wasn't about her being a teacher's pet or a know-it-all.

Much to Harry's discomfort, Hermione then told Luna all about Harry's crush on Sally-Anne.

Luna watched Harry to check that they weren't taking things too far. "Do you like her, Harry?"

Harry sighed in exasperation, "Yes, Luna, I think she's very nice, and pretty, too."

Hermione leaned in and whispered, " Harry thinks her hair is like liquid sunshine."

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's breach of confidence. This was what he got for having two girls as best friends.

"Are you going to ask her out, Harry?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, Luna, is it worth it? What I mean is, do you know if it will work out between us? You know my future. Is this the right thing to do?"

Luna was rocked by Harry's questions. Would he really hold off on a relationship that she didn't think would work? She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "I don't know your future, Harry. What I know are the things that happened to someone else called Harry Potter." She watched him frown as he tried to understand that.

"I will tell you some things I know about that Harry. That Harry lived with the Dursleys until he was seventeen. He never heard a positive word said to him or knew what it was to be loved. When he was sorted, he went to Gryffindor. For the first three months, he only had one friend; then that developed to two. But that was it; it was only the trio. He spoke to others, but no one ever really saw his real emotions. I did once, in fifth year, after someone close to him died, but that was a one-off.

"You, Harry, are not that person. You have lived with the Tonks and Sirius, who all love you and aren't afraid to show it. You could have gone to any house, but you fit in well in Ravenclaw. We are having this conversation, and you sat there while Hermione teased you about a possible girlfriend. The Harry I knew would have left in anger at that betrayal by two friends. So the Harry I knew didn't date Sally-Anne, but you have already done lots of things that the Harry I knew didn't.

"Do I think it will work out? Probably not, but only because not many people start a lifelong relationship at eleven. Does that mean I think you shouldn't ask her out? It's entirely up to you. I don't think you will marry the same person that you did in my time, which goes for both of you. So, please, never ask me for relationship advice based on the fact that I might know something more than the average person." Luna watched the two as they tried to digest that information.

"Have you ever heard of chaos theory?" Luna asked. She watched as they shook their heads. "Oh, it will be all the rage soon. One of the aspects of chaos theory says things like a butterfly that flaps its wings in China causes a hurricane on the other side of the world. But events are unpredictable and influenced by factors too small to understand." Luna smiled suddenly as she realised what she was saying.

Hermione caught on, too. "So, Luna, are you still to blame for last night's events, or should we blame butterflies?"

"I think we will blame the butterflies. Thank you, guys." Luna ended the call not long after that. Everything was different: some for good, some for bad, but she would just have to live with it. This wasn't her world anymore; she would just have to work on making it better.

Voldemort looked up from the reports he was reading. The trouble with possession was that he only knew what Fudge knew. It turned out that Fudge was not a detail-oriented man. How could he hope to plan with these gaps in his knowledge? As it was, he looked at the door in annoyance as someone knocked for a second time.

"Enter," he called out. He had spoken quite severely to the thing in reception when she had entered without knocking to tell him Lucius was on his way. It had taken most of his willpower not to Crucio her. Still, it would happen. He would find out if she was useful first. Find out her weaknesses and desires, then play her as he played everyone else. There would soon be a vacancy in his ranks.

Dolorous put her head around the doorway. "Hmm hmm. Minister, Lucius Malfoy is here to see you."

He smiled in genuine pleasure. "Thank you. Send him in, and see that no one interrupts us."

Lucius entered the room, looking around it with propriety gaze. He was dressed in the finest velvets in his characteristic black, his pale hair shining in contrast. As he shut the door behind him, he looked across the desk at Voldemort, a faint sneer on his face. "You sent for me, Minister?"

"Yes, Lucius. Some information has come my way that I think you will find profitable. But it is not for all to know. Could you be a good chap and ensure us some privacy? Can't have the staff overhearing us."

Lucius took out his wand and cast privacy charms .Voldemort nodded; he was doing a good job. The charms should ensure no sound escaped the room. Now, to test them.

As Lucius turned around to face him, he hesitated as he saw that Fudge too had his wand out.

"Crucio." Voldemort watched as Lucius fell to the floor; he stood and walked around the desk to see him better. He kept the spell on him the whole time. Lucius's wand had fallen out of his hand, and he absently kicked it out of his reach. He stopped casting for a second.

"Oh, come now, Lucius. You can do better than that. I want to test if the room really is soundproof. Scream for me, Lucius. Crucio." He cast again, keeping the spell on Lucius for a minute longer.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Lucius? You need to learn to embrace pain. I have seen your future, and it's looking bleak. Crucio."

He kept the spell on him for two minutes this time. "I have to wonder: why are you holding out? Crucio." A ten second blast, a pause, and then: "_Crucio_."

He was watching Lucius intently the man was curled up in a ball at his feet, his hands held tightly to his chest, his lips pulled back showing his teeth in a deaths head grin, that had nothing to do with humour. Finally he gave into the curse that was shredding his nervous system and screamed in pain.

Voldemort smiled; good, his will was wearing away. Holding the spell for a space of ten heartbeats more, he finally released it. Lucius looked up from where he lay on the floor; tears showed on his face and he panted as he breathed. His limbs shook as the effects of the repeated Crucios played across his nervous system. His eyes crossed slightly as they tried to focus on the wand that was held just in front of his face.

"Imperio." While torturing Lucius might be amusing, he hadn't just been enjoying himself. Lucius was a remarkably strong-willed man and wouldn't easily submit to the Imperius: he needed a little breaking first. Also he needed to ensure that he didn't assign him anything out of character.

"Lucius Malfoy, many years ago the Dark Lord gave you his diary. Where is it?"

"It is in my secret room, under the floor at Malfoy Manor."

"Leave here now, and go and get it for me. When you do, leave the room open. Instruct your elves not to touch it; Imperio Narcissa so she doesn't even see it. Once you have done that, bring it here to me. Let no one else see it. Don't let anyone delay you. Get your wand and go."

Voldemort returned to Fudge's desk as Lucius left the office. He spent some time reading before allowing his mind to drift and plan.

It would be good to have a Horcrux in his possession again. With the diary, he could easily get a body again; he could regain the body of his youth. He would have to think on this. Should he give up Fudge as a vessel? This body was overweight and was showing the effects of middle age, but he had power. No need to start the war again when he had already won. It was just that no one knew it yet.

Oh, how he hoped Bones would arrest Albus when she saw him. Either way, he would have to call a session of the Wizengamot and propose a vote of no confidence in the man. That would have to wait for the moment. He would see how today's events would play out. Even if no arrest was made, he would persuade one of his staff who had children at the school to speak to the Prophet. Let that fester in the public mind for a day, then call Albus before the Wizengamot. If Bones arrested him, it would be even easier.

The destruction of Albus as a force in the world of politics would begin soon. Then, he would also need new foot soldiers. His imprisonment in Malfoy Manor had left a doubt in his mind as to whom he could trust. Any Death Eater who was still free was dubious. He needed loyal servants. He doubted he could declare a mass amnesty of those in Azkaban, not if he wished to stay in office. But there might be a way around that.

A commotion outside disturbed his train of thoughts. He heard a scream that sounded like the secretary. Wand in hand, he strode across the room to watch Lucius casting Crucio on his secretary.

"I need to see the Minister without delay."

"Ah, Lucius, come in." Taking out his wand, he modified his secretary's memory, then sent her home, letting her think she had fainted.

Returning to the office, he found Lucius standing in the middle of the room waiting for him.

"Kneel, Lucius." He wasn't happy that this body was so short, either. "Now, give me the diary."

Taking the diary, he felt a spark of magic, a recognition that his soul was still safely within the container. Now, what to do with the delivery boy. Maybe he could help to make Albus's day even worse.

"Listen to me carefully, Lucius, here are your next instructions..."

A.N.

I came quite close to calling this story "The Butterfly Flapped" might be too strange even for me.

So as you can see I have gone off into new territory.

Many thanks to KGB, who suggested this idea.

Many thanks to the force like abilities of Jedi Goat who gets to beta this and beat it into a readable state.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Time of Consequences.2**

Disclaimer: This is a work of FanFiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N.

I remind you this is an M rated story. I don't really do graphic but it just allows freedom for the villains to be villains.

**Chapter 2.**

Harry and Hermione made their way up a staircase in the main entrance hall towards the second floor. They'd had breakfast in their common room but had been allowed out in time for the first lesson, Charms, with their Head of House. Flitwick seemed in a rather grim mood, a sharp contrast to his usual jovial and excited manner of teaching the subject.. This was their second lesson of Wingardium Leviosa. They had practiced more control over their feathers and then moved on to cushions, which were slightly heavier. Flitwick usually praised them for their efforts, but this morning he had been rather tight lipped.

Hogwarts gossip being what it was, there were many rumours over last night's events and while many were farfetched, nothing seemed as shocking as the truth to Harry and Hermione. They had been quiet with the rest of their House, as they felt a death and a missing seventh year were not things to talk over, at least not until there was an official announcement.

Harry had persuaded Hermione to take a detour along the second floor before heading to Defence. As was now routine, they had left their bags behind and had loose fitting clothes under their robes so they could run or jump as Hallam decided they needed to in this lesson.

They talked quietly as they moved between lessons, avoiding contact with anyone who might overhear them. The second floor corridor was filled with curious students doing the same as them. Harry half stumbled as a scream echoed behind them. The scream was one of pain, and others joined in a moment later.

Without speaking, the two looked at each other and headed back towards the staircase they had just left.

The screaming grew louder as they approached. It had different harmonics: some of it was pain, other bits were fear. It was definitely coming from multiple voices.

They slowed as the approached the staircase and cautiously looked out over the banister.

Below them, the doors to the school stood open and a black-clad man stood, wand in hand. He was holding Sally-Anne under a spell, and it was her scream of pain they could hear. Clustered around in terror were Susan, Hannah and Sophie Roper.

"Had enough, Mudblood?" The figure asked, his pale face sneered as he inflicted the curse. "Maybe the half-blood traitor would like some. Crucio." He turned his wand on Susan. Sally-Anne was left twitching on the floor as she curled up in a foetal position.

"No!" Harry stood and shouted as he watched the spell impact Susan.

The man took his wand off Susan and looked up at Harry. Harry met his stare and recognised Lucius Malfoy; his eyes widened in shock to find the man whom Sirius described as too slippery to be caught was out in public casting Unforgiveables. Harry stood still, watching Lucius intently; he hoped the Hufflepuff girls would use this distraction to get away, but it looked as if they were too hurt to move.

Harry saw the moment Malfoy recognised him, as his expression hardened.

Malfoy raised his wand and cast his spell with efficiency. "Avada Kedavra!"

The drawback with the killing curse is it is five syllables long, Harry was moving before he'd got past two. He dropped back under the banister next to Hermione, who was talking frantically into the mirror. The killing curse struck the wall behind them and plaster showered down upon them.

" I repeat, unknown man..."

"It was Lucius Malfoy," Harry interjected.

"I repeat, Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts casting Unforgiveables. He just tried to kill us. We need help, now."

From below them, they heard Lucius cast Reducto and pieces of the banister shattered above them.

Hermione looked across at Harry. "We're going to have to get out of here."

Harry nodded his consent. Hating himself with every movement that took him away from the girls who he had left with Lucius, they crawled slowly back.

Emma Granger saw her bag vibrate and went over to check on it; thankfully she didn't have a patient in the chair at the moment. She heard Hermione's voice as she picked up her mirror and saw her normally calm and measured daughter with a look of terror on her face.

"He just tried to kill us. We need help, now."

Emma staggered back to her chair as she dropped the mirror and shouted, "Dan!"

The Lovegoods were sitting around the breakfast table, mugs of tea on the table. Luna was explaining to her mum the previous night's events when their mirrors went off.

Selene and Luna answered them simultaneously. Xeno watched the mirror image of mother and daughter as they picked up the mirrors; his amusement was short lived as he realised this was serious; he watched the colour drain from both their faces.

"I need to go to Hogwarts, now. " Luna stood, taking her wand in hand.

"Not alone, you aren't," Selene insisted.

"Fine. Dad, try to keep up." With that, she bolted out of the house and away from the anti apparition wards.

Andromeda Tonks was completing paperwork after her morning rounds when her mirror started to vibrate.

Quickly getting it out, she watched Hermione's panicky message. She could hear that both her and Harry were all right for the moment. She stood and turned to the junior nurse that shared her desk.

"Janice, I'm leaving. There is a family emergency at Hogwarts. Tell the senior healers to get themselves prepared: there are some curse victims."

With that, she turned and marched to the apparition points, quietly running through the curses she had learnt as a young girl at her father's knee. If Harry was hurt, Lucius would learn a new definition of pain. If he was dead when she got there, god help him because nothing would stop her.

Dora sat with the other trainee Aurors, their desks in a horseshoe facing Alastor Moody when she felt her mirror start to vibrate. Moving with exaggerated caution so as not to tip off Moody, she drew it out and caught the last phrase of Hermione's message.

"Repeat, Lucius Malfoy in Hogwarts casting Unforgiveables. He just tried to kill us. We need help, now."

While Moody didn't comment on Tonks taking out a mirror, he and the rest of the class couldn't help but notice her reaction. Her hair faded from bubblegum pink to albino white and it all stood on end.

"Well, Tonks, what is it?" he asked. "I dislike interruptions."

"Lucius Malfoy is in Hogwarts. He's just tried to kill my brother, he's casting Unforgiveables."

"Yes. That bastard is going down this time; let's see him wiggle out of this. Tonks, find Shacklebolt and tell him to get me some back up: I'm going to get me a Death Eater." With that, he left the classroom.

Ted was sitting in the Auror department waiting room when he felt his mirror start to vibrate. He took it out and listened grimly to the message. He got to his feet and stalked across to the on-duty Auror behind the desk. He pushed aside an elderly witch, who was complaining about something out of the way.

"What's a matter, Ted?" Malcroft Pickles knew Ted and was surprised by his demeanour. He was even more surprised when Ted pulled a wand on him.

"Malcroft, get me the most senior Auror on site, and get him now."

The balding and overweight man got off his chair and scuttled into the offices behind him.

Sirius was sitting in a private members' club; sitting at a table opposite him was Cyrus Greengrass.

"I don't think Albus will be able to shrug this off. Daphne is in the school. How do you feel about last night's events?"

"In a word: furious. So much for Hogwarts being a safe place. I think this is going to damage him tremendously. He will be facing a vote of no confidence before the week is out and if Albus goes, Fudge will be a month behind." Cyrus was a trained politician; while he might claim to be furious, the only outward sign of it was a slight hardening of the eyes.

Sirius was slightly surprised at that idea. "Would you care to explain?"

Cyrus leaned back in the leather armchair, a brandy in one hand and cigar in the other. "It's quite simple, really. When Bagnold retired and Crouch was in disgrace, the Wizengamot petitioned Albus to take the minister's job, but he refused. So we did the next best thing: we elected a weak man who holds Albus in high regard. Fudge deals with the day to day issues, but every time there is a major decision to be made, he sends Albus an owl. Trust me, if Albus falls, Fudge will soon follow. I think the only one who doesn't know this is Fudge and the sycophants he surrounds himself with. Do you have anyone in mind to take Fudge's job?"

Sirius was about to answer – this was what he had came here for, to get the traditionalists on side with Amelia's standing – when his mirror started to vibrate.

"Excuse me, Lord Greengrass." He took the mirror from the pocket in his robe. As he listened to Hermione's message, he could feel a bottomless pit opening in front of him, and a cold sweat broke out of his body. Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and ran to the apparition points. Just before he left, he took out another mirror.

"Emergency, repeat, class one emergency. Harry is under attack at Hogwarts." Tucking that mirror away, he apparated to Hogwarts's main gates. The gates were already open as he arrived; he saw Luna running across the main lawn followed by Xeno. The pop of Andy's arrival next to him startled him for a second. Taking his Bonnie out of his pocket, he enlarged it to full size. He jumped on board and turned to Andy.

"Get on." She didn't hesitate and climbed up behind, just in time as he accelerated away and immediately went airborne.

"Do you know what going on?" she asked him.

"No. Use the mirror to find him; otherwise we'll end up searching the castle."

It wasn't a long ride between the gates and the castle entrance, and Sirius was going flat out. He just hoped he was in time.

"Have you got a response yet?"

Andy was trying to hold her mirror where she could see it and hold on to the bike at the same time. "No."

"Main doors it is, then."

Hermione and Harry sat huddled behind a suit of armour on the second floor corridor. They weren't the only ones taking shelter. In an alcove opposite them were Neville Longbottom, Laura Rivers, Eliza Spinks and Paul Runcorn. It also seemed that half the school were on the second floor corridor now, hiding away in various classrooms along its length. Everyone had come to see the area of the trouble from last night and were now in a trouble all of their own.

Lucius Malfoy was now on the corridor with them, casually cursing everyone he saw. Thankfully the only killing curse he had cast had been at Harry, who was now hidden from his sight.

Passing a classroom with a sealed door, Lucius turned to face it. He cast Reducto and looked inside.

"Is Harry Potter here? No? Well, thank you for your time. Crucio!"

Hermione pushed Harry further back as she tried to get more of herself behind the suit of armour.

"We have to stop him," Harry whispered.

"I agree, but how? What do we know that will stop an adult wizard?"

Harry thought furiously. "If you levitate something off that suit of armour, you might be able to hit him with it."

"_Me?_ I thought you would."

Harry smiled at her. "You're better at the spell than me. Besides, as soon as you stick your head out he will curse you, so I'll need to step out first to distract him. "

"Harry, no! He'll kill you!" Hermione almost shouted out loud at Harry's plan.

"He'll try. Ready?" Saying that, he pushed past Hermione and stepped out into the corridor. He placed himself dead centre and waited. Lucius saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to face Harry. They stood facing each other like gunslingers ready for a duel. Harry had his wand in his hand and shrugged off his school robes to show a track suit underneath.

"Harry Potter." Lucius's voice had a singsong quality to it. "Ready to die, Boy-Who –Lived?"

Harry said nothing. He stood and watched Lucius, waiting for the burst of movement that told him a spell was coming. From behind the suit of armour, Hermione had cast Wingardium Leviosa and was trying to guide the helmet off a diffrent suit of armour towards Lucius's head.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green jet of light burst out of Lucius's wand. Harry waited until the last moment and took a small step sideways. Professor Hallam had lectured them on only using the smallest movement possible to avoid being hit. Hermione let out a shriek as the spell flew past her and turned to check Harry was okay. She lost control of the helmet, which clattered loudly behind Lucius, causing him to turn.

At that moment, Severus Snape came around the corner, wand in hand.

"Ah, Severus, come to join me in killing Harry Potter?"

"I think not, Lucius. Drop your wand." As the two men stood facing each other, Harry took the opportunity to head further away from the impending fight.

Snape took a step toward Lucius. "Give me your wand, Lucius."

Lucius's only answer was to swing his cane at Snape's head, who flinched slightly, and Lucius took advantage of that opportunity. "Crucio!"

Sirius slowed his Bonnie and landed in the entrance foyer of Hogwarts. A crowd of people had gathered around four fallen girls. Sirius recognised one as Susan Bones from the pictures he had seen on Amelia's desk. He also recognised Crucio injuries when he saw them. Andy jumped off the bike, torn over what to do. Two sets of instincts fought within her, one to rescue Harry, the other to care for these injured girls.

Sirius got off the bike and pocketed it. Looking at the crowd of people in front of him, he transformed and moved effortlessly through the crowd. He recognised a scent of cigars and guessed that would be Lucius. He followed it up the stairs and came around the corner into the second floor corridor.

In front of him stood Malfoy, holding Snape under the Cruciatus Curse. A growl started in the back of Sirius's throat and his toenails clicked on the floor as he ran toward Lucius. At the last moment he transformed into a man and crashed into Lucius, getting his full body weight behind a punch that bent Lucius's nose out of shape.

The two men fell to the floor, grappling at each other, wands forgotten. Sirius found himself beneath Lucius: he had his right hand at Lucius's neck and his left on Lucius's right hand, which was at his own throat. The other was on his face, working towards his eyes.

Sirius transformed again and Lucius was now fighting 180 pounds of dog, not man. He also learned that pushing against a dog's mouth had different consequences than doing so to a man, as Sirius savaged his arm. Lucius rolled away, looking unsuccessfully for his wand. Sirius followed and continued to inflict damage with his teeth.

Lucius pulled away from the dog that was holding onto him and managed to get himself upright to be hit by a beam of red light in his chest.

Jacob Hallam walked down the corridor towards Sirius, his wand never shifting in its aim from Lucius.

Sirius transformed back into his human form. He nodded his thanks to Hallam and headed towards Harry, but was beaten to it by Hermione.

She ran towards Harry, tears visible on her face. "You... you idiot." She slapped Harry across the face, then burst into full blown sobbing and collapsed into his arms.

Sirius could just make out various phrases from in between Hermione's sobs. "Reckless idiot, so scared, promise... never do that again."

Turning to Hallam, he asked, "Could you keep an eye on Malfoy? I'll get these two somewhere safe then come back."

Hallam nodded his agreement. "I'd feel happier if I knew where his wand was, though."

"Oh, Neville's got that, Professor. When he –" Eliza gestured to the fallen figure, "– dropped it after the dog attacked him, Neville darted out of the alcove and picked it up." She turned to look at Neville admiringly. "He was really brave."

"Well done, Neville, good thinking. Ten points to Gryffindor. Could I have it, please?"

Neville mumbled something that no one could quite hear and handed the wand over to Professor Hallam.

Sirius led Harry and Hermione back down the corridor and towards the staircase leading to the entrance hall. Sirius could see a number of students comforting each other, some in tears, others in pain, some the victims of exotic curses.

They made it to the top of the staircase to see Andy issuing orders to Luna in the help of treating the curse victims. Looking around the hall, he saw a ripple in the air were the warm air from the castle met the cold Scottish air outside. Realisation struck him. It wasn't that warm. "Andy, Luna down!" Sirius pushed Harry and Hermione behind him and fired a series of Stupifies towards where he saw the heat haze.

A voice from the direction he had been firing shouted, "Hold your fire, Black. Auror on duty."

Sirius paused and Moody appeared from behind an invisible curtain. The two watched each other cautiously, both with wands in hand. "If you came looking for Malfoy, he's stunned upstairs under the watchful care of the Defence professor."

Moody nodded, his magical eye moving around his head, trying to watch everyone at the same time. "Will you allow me up?"

"I will. If you have anyone else with you, there are numerous curse victims up here. We need to get a team from St Mungos."

Moody stepped out of the door for a moment, and a team of Aurors followed him in. Sirius led Harry and Hermione downstairs and headed for Luna.

He looked over to Andy, who as the only trained healer on sight was trying to do everything at once. She looked up at Harry, blew him a kiss, nodded in thanks to Sirius, and returned to issuing instructions on student care.

Sirius took Luna by the arm, pulling her away from the crowd. "I want you and your dad to take Harry and Hermione to my place. They are staying there tonight. Don't leave them alone."

Sirius watched Luna speak to her dad, who had followed the Aurors in, and the two of them led Harry and Hermione out of the building.

Pulling the persona of Lord Black around him, he strode through the corridors and staircases of Hogwarts towards Dumbledore's office. In front of him, the stone gargoyle covered the staircase entrance.

"I am Lord Black; could you inform the headmaster that I need to see him on a matter of extreme urgency?"

"The headmaster is in a meeting with the head of the DMLE. He has sealed the office and asked not to be interrupted."

Sirius inwardly fumed and considered the possibilities of creating a rockery. Although the gargoyle was part of the Hogwarts defences, it would take more than a Reducto to damage it. Walking backwards and forwards he considered his options. Wasting any more time was not high up the list. Turning to a painting of a man in medieval doublet and hose, he said, "I need you to speak to the portrait of Phineas Black. Tell him to come and speak to me."

"Who art thou, sir, to speak in such a manner to me? Doest thou not know that I am Lord Caswell, and not some mere servant to do thy bidding?"

"You are not Lord Caswell, you are a portrait who is about to find out what happens when his frame is set on fire. Go get Phineas Black." Sirius brandished his wand theatrically and Lord Caswell disappeared from his frame. He returned a minute or two later with Sirius's great great grandfather.

"Calm yourself, Sirius," Phineas began.

"Shut up and listen. I am Lord Black and call upon your loyalty to the House of Black. Today the Black Heir was attacked in this school. Someone tried to kill him. You will return to the Headmaster's office and get him to let me in. If he tries to prevaricate in any way, then I want you to inform Amelia Bones that her niece was also attacked. "

Phineas bowed his head. "At once, my Lord." He turned and left. Sirius smiled grimly to himself. Taking the rights of Lord Black and informing Phineas of an attack on the Black heir was a little overkill, but it certainly got his attention.

The gargoyle in front of him started to move and he could hear shouting from inside.

"I will not calm myself. What sort of madhouse do you run here, Albus? "

There was a pause and he heard Amelia's raised voice a second time. "I don't have time for your platitudes. Rufus, charge him with perverting the course of justice and child neglect, and get him out of my sight. Use the floo. I'm off to see to my niece. "As she was speaking, Sirius saw her coming down the staircase.

"How's Susan?" she asked as soon as she saw Sirius.

"Being cared for by Healers. She was Crucioed."

"What?" Amelia exclaimed. "Who did it? Where is she?"

"In the entrance foyer. I left her with Andy taking care of her. It looks like she will recover." Sirius tried to reassure her." It was Malfoy who attacked her. He came into the school and started torturing and cursing people. He tried to kill Harry. I got here as quick as I could, but every person he saw he cursed."

"Where is Malfoy now?"

"Left in the tender care of Mad-Eye."

"Oh, I so hope he tries to escape, then, or at least tries to resist arrest," Amelia answered grimly.

By now they had reached the entrance hall. Amelia paused to take in the scene before her. There were multiple healers heading back and forth up the staircase. Those coming down the stairs accompanied floating stretchers that had students on them. Aurors were everywhere, keeping back the crowds of students trying to take names and statements off others. An Auror with his back to them blocked their way.

"I'm sorry, this is a crime scene, no unauthorised access."

"I'm authorised," Amelia growled at him.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Sirius would have laughed. The young Auror turned, saw who he was talking to, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He tried to take a step backwards and stumbled.

"Yes, Madam Bones, sorry, Madam Bones."

Amelia cut him off. "Who's senior Auror on site?"

"I think Moody has already left with the prisoner, so that would be Kingsly Shacklebolt, ma'am."

"Thank you." She walked past the young man and Sirius followed her, watching her in admiration as she walked. He could tell she was taking in the details as she went; she paused to speak the odd word of encouragement to Aurors she recognised. But the whole time, he could see the worry for Susan in her. They both noticed Andy at the same time.

The trio met in the middle of the hall.

"How is Susan?" Amelia asked.

"Crutiatus exposure. I would guess about thirty seconds. She will have no long lasting effects, but will have some short term nervous system damage, shaking, poor coordination, and the like. She was portkeyed to St Mungo's, about a minute or two ago."

Some of the tension left Amelia. "Thank you, Andy."

Andy turned now to Sirius. "Where is Harry? I saw he was okay but didn't get to speak to him."

"I had Xeno take him back to Black Cottage. After the last two days, I don't consider Hogwarts a safe place anymore."

Amelia looked around, trying to take in all the implications of all that had happened so far today. Coming to a decision, she turned to Sirius. "There is too much for me to do before I go check on Susan. Merlin's Beard, I just ordered the Chief Warlock's arrest, and now this." Amelia gestured around her. "Sirius, I would be in your debt if you could tell Michael about Susan. We'll send someone to speak to you before the day is out, I guess, key witness and all that. We'll also need to get statements off Harry and Hermione about the murder attempts, too."

Sirius recognised the dismissal and headed out, making lists in his head. First, to Black Cottage to check on Harry; next, to find Michael Bones to fulfil that promise; then to apologise to Cyrus Greengrass. The fall of Dumbledore and Malfoy in one day: he could turn this to his advantage. He paused mid step on the lawn. _"Have I just turned into my father?" _ he asked himself. Taking out his Bonnie from his inside pocket, he returned it to full size and set off at a roar. "_I don't think so."_

Arriving at the cottage, he found a new priority task to fulfil first. After he apparated Hermione's slightly hysterical mum to Black Cottage, he left to fulfil his other duties.

Hermione and her mum had gone off to the library to spend some time together. Xeno had returned to the Rookery to update Selene on all that had happened this morning, leaving Harry and Luna in the sitting room of Black Cottage.

Luna watched Harry apprehensively; he was sitting staring into the fire intently, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. A log on the fire popped, shooting out sparks, making them both jump.

"Want to talk about it, Harry?"

"Not really," he mumbled, still not making eye contact. "It's just, I had friends in trouble and I ran away."

"Tell me exactly what happened, Harry."

Harry slowly mumbled his way through the account of what had happened that morning.

"So let me get this right. A grown wizard was attacking people, and you deliberately put yourself in his way to draw his attention away from others, even when you knew that he was going to try and kill you the second time?"

"You make it sound better than it was. He was torturing Sally-Anne and Susan, and I just turned and ran."

"Listen to me, Harry, there are times to withdraw and times to stand and fight. You drew him away from your friends. Then you came up with a plan to try and stop him. That plan put you in a lot of danger. Don't beat yourself up over this. If anyone is to blame, it's me.

"Something I have done has caused today's events to happen. Not directly, but as I said, a butterfly can flap its wings and cause a hurricane. One of the things I have done caused Filch's death last night and whatever happened with Lucius today. We are so far now from the history I know, I can't begin to tell you.

"So we have a choice, you and me both. We can wallow in guilt. Spend our time saying if only I hadn't done this, if only I hadn't done that, or we can move on. Yes, bad things have happened, and because we are who we are, we feel responsible for them. So we learn from them and we fix what we can. Next time, we react differently, if there is a next time. But despite of how you feel right now, I am proud of you. "

Harry looked startled at that idea.

"Come on, Harry, stand up."

As he got sluggishly to his feet, Luna drew him into a hug. She was startled that he was taller than her, then even more surprised when he broke down in tears. "They looked so helpless, screaming in pain, and all I could do was to shout at him. Why did he do it? Luna, what makes people do that?"

Not having any answers, Luna held him and let him cry. They were joined by Hermione and her mum, who found them in that pose. Hermione joined the embrace, apologising to Harry; Luna held the two children until they cried themselves out.

It was much later when a weary Andy joined them and brought them back to her home, where Ted, Dan, and to their dismay, an Auror with a note pad and quill were waiting for them.

In the offices of the Minster of Magic, Voldemort looked over the memos on his desk. Albus arrested, Malfoy arrested and injured falling down the stairs to the holding cell, twice apparently. Casualty figures of those injured in the school. No deaths, but you couldn't have everything on the first day on the job.

Poor old Lucius, he would never be the same. A combination of Obliviation, Legimency and the Imperius would make Lucius' trial quite interesting when it came. He would have no regrets over anything he had done, ever. He had brought all his base emotions and hatred to the fore.

So what should be his next move? Sympathise with the little people in the Auror department, or brief The Prophet to ensure the public were ready for the trial of Albus Dumbledore?

Why not both?

**A.N.**

Fanfiction cliché alert.

Dan and Emma Granger and Cyrus Greengrass.

It's just easier than thinking up new names all the time.

On reviews. I do enjoy getting reviews especially if they are positive. However if you are going to ask a question please create an account. That way it gives me a means of answered the question.

My continual and eternal gratitude to my beta, Jedi Goat.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Time of Consequences.3**

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N.

I remind you this is an M rated story. I don't really do graphic but it just allows freedom for the villains to be villains.

**Chapter 3**

Voldemort walked through the Auror department with Rhene Amorin, Security Editor of the Daily Prophet, in tow. She was a smartly dressed witch of middle years; she could have been anywhere from thirty to sixty, her brown hair done up in a tight bun. But more importantly than her appearance was the pad and quill that floated next to her, taking down everything he said.

"As a politician and as a wizard, I have to tell you I am horrified by the events of the last twenty-four hours." He paused, watching the impact of his words. "I mean, children are our future." _Did I really just say that?_ "We expect, no, we _demand_ that they are kept safe. After all, we trot out the old chestnut enough, Hogwarts is the safest place in our society, then this happens. That Albus kept a Cerberus on the premises. It's just too horrifying to contemplate. We still have no details of that missing girl, but I fear the worst." He paused to allow the conclusion to be drawn.

"When Madam Bones brought the news to me, I was as shocked as anyone. Obviously as Minister I can't allow my feelings to influence an investigation, but I have to tell you now that Madam Bones," he paused and gestured around him, raising his voice so that he could be heard by the Aurors at their desks, "in fact, I want to say that the whole Auror department has my full support and my – and I hope to say, society's – thanks." He glanced around him to see the impact of his words. It appeared surprise was the emotion of the room, but he could see some gratitude too.

"This morning they walked into a scene that from what I hear was close to a warzone. But to make matters worse, it was children, some barely eleven years old, who were the victims. Where was Albus Dumbledore when a madman was running amok in his school? He had sealed himself, his deputy and the Aurors who I know would have stopped this morning's events if they had been allowed to, in his office.

So who had to pick up the pieces? These brave men and women of the Auror department." _Damn but I'm enjoying this._ "I want to reassure your readers that whatever the legal outcomes – and I would never want to influence the courts – that the Ministry will be looking closely at Albus's recent decisions both as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and as Headmaster of Hogwarts." He paused and put on his most serious face. _Let's see how that goes down_.

"Well, Minister, you have mentioned Dumbledore, but not Lucius Malfoy. Why is that?

_That smug cow__,__ how dare she question me?_ "Because I don't really wish to speak his name. A man who has spent years pretending to be a pillar of society, who has managed with the help of some remarkably large donations to claim to be Imperiused after the last war. He goes out and commits these acts, and if he is found to be guilty, well I for one will be lobbying the courts for him to be kissed. But let's not pre-empt ourselves, even degenerates like him deserve a fair trial." He watched Rhene take a step back at the fury of his words; unfortunately, she was not so easily dissuaded.

"How do you respond, then, to allegations that Malfoy made some large donations to spend time with you?"

_Do not Crucio the press. Do not Crucio the press. Do not Crucio the press._ "If a wealthy figure wishes to donate to society, then I am happy to receive the donation. If that individual thinks he is buying my administration, or policies that favour him, then I have to tell you he is sadly mistaken. The Fudge administration is not quite a year old, but we will not make the mistakes of its predecessors. You will find that no one is above the law, no matter who they are. " _Time to draw this to a close._

"Thank you for your time. I'm glad I had this opportunity to settle the minds of the public and to reassure them. I'm afraid I need to see Madam Bones to thank her for her work today and to be briefed over the ongoing situation." Well, she might be stupid enough to question him, but she knew a dismissal when she heard one.

o0o

Sirius had been busy so far today: finding Michael and breaking the news to him about Susan; playing politics with Cyrus – that had gone remarkable well. Now he found himself back in the Ministry of Magic, heading yet again for Amelia's office.

Carol informed Amelia that he was there and let him through immediately.

"Sirius, if you have come to bring me more bad news, you can bugger off to wherever it is you go when you aren't pestering me."

"No, Amelia, no more bad news. Well, I did see Fudge giving an interview as I came here." He offered a half smile. "No, you asked me to come and give a formal statement, so I thought I'd come and talk to you before I do so."

"As much as I'm grateful to you, Sirius, I'm head of the DMLE; I don't take statements anymore. Even off you, Lord Black."

"I'm giving you an opportunity here, Amelia. I'm willing to tell you what actually happened before I start giving the slightly edited version that can be used in court."

"Always nice when a respectable figure like yourself makes the upfront admission he's going to commit perjury. Go on then, Sirius; tell me the plain truth, before you to start to varnish it."

So Sirius worked his way through the events of the day: getting the mirror call, riding his bike to Hogwarts, his brief fight with Lucius and Hallam's stunning of him.

"As head of the DMLE, I honestly can't see anything you have to be worried about. Your bike was cleared by Arthur, wasn't it?" Sirius nodded. "You're a registered animagus and we already know about the mirrors."

At Sirius's scowl at that news, she just returned a smile.

"Both Ted and Nymphadora talked on that issue. As for your actions with Lucius, you could have cast Cruciatus and the Killing Curse and I'd look the other way after what he did to Susan, but you have done nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, you might find yourself in line for an Order of Merlin for this."

At that moment Carol stepped into the office. "Excuse me, Madam Bones, Lord Black, the Minister who like to see you, ma'am."

"I'd best see him, then. Sirius, if you wait outside, I'll get Carol to send someone to come and take your witness statement. Thank you again, Sirius."

Sirius got up and left the office. In the waiting room he saw Cornelius Fudge waiting to be admitted. On first glance, he didn't recognise him. He stood straighter, more sure of himself than usual. He radiated authority; whenever he had met Fudge previously, he had radiated uncertainty.

"Minister." Sirius nodded in greeting.

"Lord Black, I hear you are to be commended for your swift action this morning." Fudge greeted him. Although something about it seemed off to Sirius.

o0o

Leaving Sirius in the reception area, he headed into Amelia's office. The door closed behind him and he sat without invitation.

"Amelia, how was your meeting with Albus this morning?"

"I take it you have heard I had him arrested? He doesn't deny bringing in the Cerberus to the school, but he refuses to explain why. I had Rufus charge him with child neglect and perverting the course of justice. Failing to notify us over the missing girl will fall under the child neglect charge. He is currently under house arrest; you can't really put someone of his status in the holding cells unless he has committed a capital crime. "

He paused to consider his next question. "As someone who sits as a judge, do you think there is enough evidence to convict?"

Amelia considered her words. "I believe so, it depends who ends up as the judges. The child neglect and endangerment is a good case; perverting the course of justice could go either way. He is Albus Dumbledore, after all; it will be impossible to find someone neutral in all this. Even if he's convicted, I can't see him getting sent to Azkaban."

Voldemort considered her words; he unfortunately agreed with them. "However, if he's found guilty of child neglect, I can't see him continuing as headmaster."

"That is the business of the board of governors. The Ministry has never interfered with Hogwarts."

"Yes," agreed Voldemort, "and look where that has got us. In the current situation, where the chairman of the board and the headmaster are arrested, I feel that the Ministry needs to be involved, not to interfere, as you say, but to ensure stability. It is obvious that the signs have been there for some time. Do you know what Dumbledore's welcoming speech was this year? It went, I've been told, _'nitwit blubber oddment tweak'_. I fear that for future generations the Ministry cannot afford to be hands off with the educational establishment, not when it has shown itself to be so lacking in care."

Amelia paused to consider the argument. "Minister, you make good points, but I am wary of bringing the school into the political arena."

"Madam Bones, to be blunt, that is a remarkably naive statement. The school has been part of the political arena since it existed. The argument between Godric and Salazar over whether to allow Muggle-borns into the school reshaped society into what it is. The setting and marking of exams is a Ministry function. The board of governors is as rife with the same factions that argue as is the Wizengamot. The headmaster is Chief Warlock, and you want to keep politics out of the school? We best head down to the Department of Mysteries and see how far back in time they can send us, because from where I sit it is far too late to keep politics out of the school."

Amelia sat back in her chair as if slapped. He could see the shock on her face as she was losing the argument to him.

"Put like that, Minister, I see your point. I am still worried by the practicalities. Hogwarts has been there for over a millennia; political administrations come and go, I'd hate to see the school become a political quaffle thrown this way and that."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Amelia, I'll be here for a long time." He paused as he said that. _Don't give that away. _He coughed slightly. "Anyway, Madam Bones, I'd like to talk to you about Death Eaters. It would appear that Lucius was not under the Imperius all those years ago, which makes me wonder about everyone else who claimed that defence." He had decided to give up on the old crew. The episode of being ambushed in the woods, the imprisonment in Malfoy Manor confirmed to him that those who went totally loyal would pay the same price as those who had betrayed him. If they were good and faithful servants, they would be searching for him, not playing dress up in a forest.

"I have recently been informed that there is an unrepentant Death Eater at large. I would have moved sooner, but it is only one source's word and it is politically sensitive." Amelia carefully admitted.

"An unrepentant Death Eater, interesting. Who is it, and do you know where?" He leaned forward eagerly.

"Barty Crouch Junior. That is all I'm willing to say on the issue."

"Yes. I can see why that might be sensitive. All I can say is I will do all I can to shield you from any political backlash. It is clear to me that we must stamp down on these people." _Crouch is out. He is loyal__;__ I will need to arrange his freedom._ "Thank you, Amelia, for all your hard work today, and may I urge you to move on Crouch as speedily as possible."

o0o

Amelia watched Fudge leave the office. Something didn't smell right here. Maybe, just maybe that coming out from under the shadow of Lucius and Albus would make him stand on his own two feet, but this was a remarkable change in less than a day. He was normally not confrontational but he had argued her round to his point. He usually reacted badly to shocks but took the news of Barty in his stride. This would need watching.

Still, something good had come out of the meeting; she could accelerate the plans to capture Barty Crouch. Time to see Rufus again. Would this day never end?

o0o

Sirius returned home to an empty house. After a momentary panic, the elves informed him that everyone had moved to Andy and Ted's house. He flooed through to see a large gathering. Dora was there joking with Harry. Hermione's parents were sitting close together, chatting with Selene. Luna and Andy appeared to be having a most serious discussion. Hermione was arguing passionately with Xeno about something. Ted greeted him as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sirius, welcome. Thank you for stopping that madman before he killed somebody."

"No need for thanks on that one. Ted, how's everyone coping?"

"I think everyone is feeling a bit fragile, if I have to be honest. The Grangers had it the worst. They heard the message and had no way to respond. Emma has spent most of the afternoon in tears; I think Dan is going to explode at some point but he is keeping it together for Emma's sake. The kids did a lot of crying this morning. Eleven years old and watching your friends being tortured is not an easy thing to cope with. But they seem to have bounced back in the short term. I know Andy is going to give Harry dreamless sleep potion tonight and will recommend that Hermione has the same.

Andy is shattered. I'm on a caution by the Auror department. The Lovegoods are themselves, as is Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she shouted.

"Don't listen in to private conversations," Ted countered. "Luna is the strangest eleven year old girl I have ever met." Ted lowered his voice. "One day you will have to tell me the truth about her."

"Hold on," said Sirius. "You're on a caution by the Aurors? Ted Tonks, respectable solicitor and lawyer, has got himself cautioned? Oh, you have to tell me about this one."

"Well, I was in the Auror offices waiting to be allowed down to the holding cells when I got the call. I must admit I got a bit panicky, so I barged my way to the front desk and demanded to see the senior Auror on duty. When Malcroft didn't move fast enough for me, I pulled a wand on him."

Sirius burst out laughing at that revelation. "Have you told Andy yet?"

"Keep your voice down, man," Ted muttered.

"Oh, don't worry, Ted; I have plenty of spare bedrooms, you won't have to spend the night on the sofa."

"My Lord is too kind. So what have you been up this afternoon?" Ted changed the subject away from himself.

"Doing my best to ensure that the events of the last twenty-four hours don't repeat themselves. The Board of Governors will be short of a member. If I have played it right, I should be elected and, I hope, get to be chairman, although that last point is still in the balance. More people owe the Blacks than they thought. If I allow those two to go back to the school, I want to ensure they can be safe and actually learn what they need."

Dan left Emma's side and joined them. "And what if I choose not to allow my daughter to go back to that madhouse?"

Sirius took in Dan's demeanour: while his voice had been kept under control, he could see a man spoiling for a fight. "Then that is your choice as her parent. If that is what you choose, then I hope you allow her to remain in contact with her friends. I can arrange for tutors to teach her everything she needs, if that is what you want. I made you my vassals, Dan. That means I take an attack on Hermione as seriously as I take an attack on Harry. It might seem an archaic idea to you, but it means something in the magical world. I will do my best to protect the two of them."

"So what happened today, then?" Asked Dan still refusing to back down.

"Today a madman with a weapon burst into a school. We all got the message at the same time and we all responded. He was stopped before anyone was permanently injured. Tell me that something similar hasn't happened somewhere in the Muggle world, Dan. I know I was scared to death when I got the message and I was able to get there almost immediately. I can't imagine how you and Emma felt, hearing the message and not being able to help. It would make me angry, too, but don't blame us all, Dan. I promise you this: I won't let them go back to that school until I know I have done everything I can to ensure their safety, Harry and Hermione's."

Emma had joined her husband now. "Thank you, Sirius. We mean that, don't we, Dan? You were there for them today, you stopped that madman. I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there." She held on to Dan as she spoke; whether that was to support herself or to restrain Dan, Sirius couldn't tell.

Dan had deflated while his wife had spoken; he looked across to her and then looked back to Sirius, not meeting his eyes. "Thank you, Sirius. I don't know what we would have done if we had lost her."

"I hope to never need to again, but I will do it anytime for the two of them."

Dan and Emma returned to their seats and Sirius went to sit with Harry and Dora.

"Harry, Nymphypoos."

Dora's hair went through a colour change cycle. "I'm not going to bite, Orion, unlike you. Did uncle Lucius taste nice?"

Harry did a spit-take of his drink. "Orion?"

"My middle name, after my father. My mother never saw the problem with giving me the initials S.O.B."

This time it was Dora who did the spit-take. "You are just bad, Sirius," she muttered when she was finally was able to say anything.

"Thank you, Sirius, for this morning. You saved our lives." Harry looked at him with a sincerity that touched Sirius.

"Don't sweat it." Sirius paused and, standing, he turned to the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to bring to your attention this young bundle of prepubescent charmingness that is to be the next Lord Black. He needs a nickname. I was on the verge just then of calling him Prongslet, and that is just wrong. So I look to the floor for suggestions." Grinning from ear to ear, Sirius returned to his seat.

"Ginger minger," offered Dora.

"This isn't my natural colour," Harry pointed out.

"Tonker," was Luna's suggestion, to coughs and splutters from around the room.

"Not even I could do that to him," Sirius admitted.

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Andy defensively.

"Nothing is wrong with Harry, but it's just not who I am. You can't go round calling people by their real names, can you, Andromeda?"

"Hal," came Emma's suggestion.

"Could you explain that one please, Emma?" asked Sirius.

"Hal, a traditional short form of Harry or Henry. Most notably given to Prince Hal, a reckless young man who grew up to be a true warrior and a brave king. I guess you've never read Shakespeare?"

"No, but I think I might in future. Thank you, Emma." Turning back to Harry, he said, "Don't sweat it, Hal. I promised to protect you and I will. Do me a favour, though, try and make my job a little easier. Staring down a wizard who has already tried to kill you when you know nothing that could stop him is not a great way to reach a decent old age." Lowering his voice so that Harry had to strain to hear it, he continued. "In fact, do it again and your new nickname might become bloody idiot."

"Please don't, Sirius. Hermione has told me enough, as has Luna, then Andy found out. I get it; it was a stupid thing to do." Harry hesitated, "But what else was there to do? He was looking for me. Every time he found anyone else, he cursed them, and he was coming our way. He would have found us; while we were sheltered we weren't even close to invisible. So if he had come across us behind that suit of armour, we would have both been dead. I'm fast, Sirius, ask Professor Hallam. I've never been hit in his class. I knew it was a risk, but out in the centre of the corridor I stood a chance. Everyone keeps treating it like I'm a little kid but I..." He paused, trying to explain himself. "Look, I listen in Defence and I know what Luna has told me and I can put things together. Voldemort is out there, and one day he is coming to get me. I hope I'm ready for him. I knew the risks today. The risk was Lucius might kill me, weighted against staying still in which case he might have killed me and Hermione and he was cursing everyone he could see. I knew help was coming, we'd sent the message; I could feel the mirror vibrating, I knew Andy at least was close at hand. I weighed up the situation, I had sent for help, I couldn't find a decent hiding place and if I had flat out run I would have been cursed in the back. What should I have done?"

Sirius paused as he looked at things from Harry's perspective. What he had first put down as Gryffindor recklessness was Ravenclaw strategy.

"Damn, but he's got us there," Dora offered. "He's right, he played to his strengths he looked at the situation critically and made a good call. It might not have been the best call, but no one ever makes the perfect choices under fire."

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. "All right, Hal, you get off being called an idiot this time. I'm proud of you, in fact, we all are, it's just we were all a little scared for you."

"Tell me about it. My heart was hammering so hard I'm surprised he didn't hear it. But I just don't understand why he did it. You and Andy always told me Lucius was too slippery to be caught, then he walks into a school and starts cursing people."

"You know, with everything else going on I never thought of that fact." Sirius paused and then the colour drained from his face. "If you'll excuse me a moment, Harry?" Sirius got up and spoke to Luna before heading out of the room.

o0o

Luna had been talking to Andy about magic usage and what spells she would be able to manage safely when Sirius asked her to come and speak to him; everything from the expression on his face to tone of his voice was screaming urgency to her. She excused herself to Andy and spoke briefly to Ted before following Sirius out of the room.

"I've asked Ted if we can use his technology room, come on." Luna led Sirius further into the house and into what was known as Ted's tech room. In it was his Hi-fi, TV and computer. Stationed in front of the TV was a large sofa, which Sirius sat on one end of.

"I'll just put on some music, if you don't mind."

Luna placed the CD in its tray and started the album playing. She watched Sirius as it started; it was initially very quiet, then she could hear the typewriter. Sirius turned white and gripped the sofa he was sitting on.

"Turn it off, Luna. Turn it off!" He rose to his feet and had started shouting. She frantically hit the stop button.

"What the hell was that? Maniacal laughing and people talking about madness. It was like being back in Azkaban."

"Sorry, Sirius, I didn't think about that. I'll put something else on. The Wall is out of the question. I think I'll go with Animals," she murmured to herself as she went through the CDs she kept at Ted's.

Once she had chosen a different album, she sat on the opposite end of the sofa."So apart from my choice of music, what has upset you?"

"Something Harry just said. He mentioned that Lucius was too slippery to get caught and coming into Hogwarts and cursing people in public was not what you would expect of him. We assume Tom was behind the troll last night as an attempt to get the stone. Do you think this morning he possessed Lucius and this was the start of another attempt?"

Luna sat back in thought. "All right, let's think this through. You're Tom and you want the stone. Your host Quirrell has been caught, so you kill him to get free. But you still want the stone and you have a plan half in operation."

"I see the first bit, but not the idea of the plan," interjected Sirius.

"The troll was not a local species. He had found that somewhere and I guess had it hidden in the forest." Luna's pale eyes stared up at the ceiling as she worked through the possibilities. "So he has a troll and a desire to get his hands on the stone. Next he possesses someone else. I guess that girl who has gone missing."

"Why not possess the troll directly?" asked Sirius.

"Lord Voldemort, trap himself in such a low creature as that?" Luna's tone of voice took on a commanding quality as she spoke. In a more conversational voice, she continued, "he would never take someone who couldn't perform magic."

Sirius nodded his agreement. "Just playing devil's advocate."

"So he possesses that girl, follows plan A – he isn't a great adaptor – brings in the troll, makes an attempt on the stone, it all goes wrong, the Cerberus gets out. He retreats and comes up with a new plan."

"I can see it so far," agreed Sirius. "So he is still focused on the stone, as you say, he doesn't adapt well. He possesses Malfoy, possibly as revenge for what he assumes is the incident where we put him in the Malfoy dungeon replica. He heads into the school the next day, gives up on being subtle, and we have this morning's mess."

"It's possible, and if that's true then he has been captured again and is now in DMLE custody." Luna paused as she thought it through. "You'll need to alert Amelia to put Lucius on suicide watch just in case. I can't see it myself, though. I think he is still in plan A mode. Lucius was the distraction this morning; he might have made another attempt on the stone while we have all been busy."

"I can see pros and cons for both plans. I'll contact Hallam and ask him to keep an eye out for any activity around the third floor corridor."

Luna watched Sirius call Hallam and let him know their latest concerns. They also found that Harry and Hermione weren't the only ones who had been pulled out of the school. It seemed that everyone who had parents in the Ministry had heard about the day's events and had withdrawn their children from the school. It seemed that the news hadn't broken to the wider population yet, but Hallam suspected it would only be the Muggle-borns left in the school by the end of the weekend.

Sirius then left the room to floo call Amelia, there being no fireplace in the tech room. He returned in five minutes. "Well, I was able to get through to her, but she is getting a little fed up with me."

Luna raised an eyebrow in question at that news.

"All right, she threatened to hex me back to Azkaban if she saw me again in the next twenty-four hours."

"Don't worry, Sirius, I can't see anything else going wrong until at least Monday. Let's just enjoy time with the family."

A.N.

On reviews. I do enjoy getting reviews especially if they are positive. However if you are going to ask a question please create an account. That way it gives me a means of answered the question.

Fanfic cliché alert.

Sirius Orion Black. Appears to be fanon not canon.

My continual and eternal gratitude to my beta, Jedi Goat.

Also thanks to those people of the Teachers Lounge forum, for being a good place to bounce ideas off. It was there, that I was threatened with bodily violence if I allowed Sirius to call Harry Prongslet.

It has been a whole 2 chapters since I last slipped a prog rock reference in. I would say sorry only I'm not.

My muse is has been distracted by something shiny at the moment and although I'm 2 thousand words into the next chapter. I am also 3 thousand words into something completely different. I have no idea what I will publish next.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Time of Consequences 4**

Disclaimer: This is a work of Fan Fiction set within the Harry Potter universe. As such all Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and this work is not being produced for commercial gain.

A.N Rough draft unfinished chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Saturday morning dawned clear and bright. A haw frost glistened on the front lawn of the Tonks' residence. Andy had left early to go to work, there was an unprecedented number of children in St Mungos because of Lucius's attack.

It came back to Harry that while he was safe and sound at home his friends had not fared so well. After some calls on the mirrors Harry and Hermione found themselves in the entrance foyer of St Mungo's with Ted and Sirius.

"I'm sorry I can't come with you today kids but I have a clients meeting scheduled for midmorning. So I'll have to leave you in the care of this one." Ted glanced side long at Sirius. "If you need to come home before dinnertime Dora can pop in and apparate you back home."

They thanked Ted and followed Sirius into the main body of the hospital. They headed up to the fourth floor.

"So who in particular do you want to see?" Sirius asked the pair.

"I don't who ended up here, but I do what to see the Hufflepuff girls." Harry squirmed and stopped as they went up the stairs. "Sirius can you promise not to say anything but Sally-Anne was hit with a curse, I want to see her."

Sirius did his best to hide a smile as he answered. "Harry, I solemnly promise I won't deliberately try to embarrass you in front of your friends."

Hermione standing just behind Harry on the staircase commented, "That leaves you a lot of leeway their Sirius."

"I am who I am, I'm a prankster. In this situation I will tread carefully, but if I think the situation is becoming needlessly morbid I might crack a joke. I might not. I don't know your friends and I don't know how they are feeling in this situation. Some people like the distraction from their injuries and like you the relief a joke brings, other people can take offence and think you are mocking them. I promise Harry I won't tease you or them, just to embarrass you."

Harry turned back to Hermione. "I don't think I'm going to get a better offer than that of him."

"Still leaves him to much leeway in my opinion."

"I know, but we did promise Ted to keep an eye on him. He might wander off and hurt himself if we leave him alone." Harry snarked.

"I'm right here you know." Said Sirius.

Harry and Hermione turned on cue to look at him then back to each other. "He's right you know." Said Harry.

Hermione couldn't keep a straight face any longer and started laughing.

"C'mon you two let's go see your friends." Said Sirius, shaking his head at the antics of the two kids. At least he had put them in an upbeat mood before their visit. He always found hospital visits to be entirely gloomy affairs, full of awkward conversations.

They reached floor four, spell damage, and spoke to the healer behind the desk they were directed to the ward the girls where.

Harry paused in the doorway before entering. "Um, should we have brought them some gifts?"

"Stop stalling Harry and go and see your friends." Sirius told him.

On entering the first person they saw was Andy directing junior healers. She smiled at them and ruffled Harry's hair as he walked up.

"Mum" he managed to stretch the word out to four syllables as he pulled his hair back into the ponytail he kept loosely tied at the nape of his neck.

"Who have you come to see?" she asked them.

"Susan, Sally, Sophie and Hannah. " Hermione answered for which Harry flashed her a smile of gratitude. "We might have more friends here as well but we don't know who was or wasn't injured."

"Patient confidentiality stops me naming names but I might suggest some wards for you to look at when you are done here. The girls are in those four beds there." Andy pointed them in the appropriate direction.

Harry pensively followed Hermione, towards the beds. It had been his idea to see the girls and if he was honest with himself Sally-Anne most of all, he was starting to worry over their reaction after he had left them to Lucius's mercy. The girls in question had curtains drawn around their beds to create a room in the public ward. Harry could hear the squeals of greeting as Hermione disappeared from sight. This last two feet to step behind the curtain seemed to stretch into eternity as the realisation dawned that he was about to step into a girls bedroom.

"Harry, get in here." Hermione shouted.

"Wait, Harry's here?" asked Susan. "Don't let him in."

That was what Harry feared she blamed him. He started to turn on his heel.

"I haven't done my hair this morning." Susan continued.

"Oh don't be stupid Sue."Came Sally-Anne's voice. "You can come in if you want Harry."

"If you're sure, I can wait a bit if you want." He offered to the girls behind the curtain.

"Oh crikey Harry, you'll be waiting all day if you want to wait until Sue's happy with her hair. Come in 'ere love." That, Harry guessed would be Sophie, he didn't remember speaking with her before today. **Sophie's speech is a bit ungrammatical but trying to convey an accent. **

He cautiously poked his head round the curtain. To see the four girls in modest white flannel hospital issue pyjamas. They were all sitting up in bed. Hermione was sitting on the edge of Hannah's bed. Sue was on one end of the row furiously brushing her hair. Next to her was Hannah, Sally-Anne and Sophie took up the next two beds.

"Look at him," said Sally-Anne. "happy to face down a dark wizard but scared to death to step into a girls bedroom."

"Aye, you can see why the hat put him in Ravenclaw. Clever lad is our Harry."

Harry smiled shyly at Sophie's joke and moved further into the room.

"Oh come on Harry, sit thee down. We don't bite." Hannah laughed at Sophie's comment and glanced sidelong at Sue. "Yeah good point Hannah, Sue might but only if you ask her nicely."

Harry looked over to Susan who was furiously brushing her hair. A faint blush coloured her face and she looked away from Harry.

Harry looked at his choice of sitting places. Sophie was a bit too quick with her mouth. Sue too embarrassed, Hermione was sitting on the foot of Hannah's bed so he moved towards Sally-Anne's bed.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" he asked cautiously.

"Just give me a moment to move up." Sally-Anne rather laboriously moved in the bed so she was sitting up higher. "You think you'reok," she muttered "then you try and do something like moving."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise." Harry apologised.

"You Harry, have nothing to be sorry for. You led that madman away from us. I saw you on the balcony. You called his attention away from us and he followed you. Thank you." Sally smiled at Harry and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

From outside they heard a clearing of a throat. "Hmmm. Can I come in a moment?" asked Sirius.

The girls in bed shared a quick look and they all nodded. Sophie answered for them. "Aye we're all decent."

Sirius stepped into the curtained room. "Hello everyone, Harry I'm going into another ward to see some old friends." Sirius looked remarkably sombre. "Harry, Andy is on the ward so you can see her for anything. I've got my mirror with me as well if you need me urgently. Have fun kids."

Sirius stepped back out of the room. Harry turned round to look at the girls who were all looking shocked.

"You know him?" Susan was the first to ask.

"Yes, why?" answered Harry.

"Right, so you know the man who flew into Hogwarts yesterday, on a motorbike?" clarified Sophie.

"er yes."

"Let's not forget, turned into an Irish wolfhound and ran off into the school." Added Sally-Anne.

"And," said Susan "is Sirius Black, formerly one of the most notorious mass murderers in Britain before he was sensationally cleared in what was dubbed the trail of the century. That Sirius Black?"

"Don't you read the papers Susan? Harry did an interview in The Quibbler about the unjust imprisonment of his godfather."

"We're not all Ravenclaws here. Teen witch weekly yes, newspapers no." Susan joked.

"So how often does Sirius make it into TEEN Witch Weekly?" Hermione asked emphasising the teen.

"Oh you'd be surprised. They like their gossip in that rag. Sirius was seen at such and such a restaurant. Sirius Black is dating so and so." Sophie answered. Rolling her eyes as she did so.

"If you're going to be so insulting about it, I won't let you borrow it again." threatened Susan. As she had been talking she had been trying to plat her hair.

"Damn." She swore in frustration. She looked across to everyone else. "Can someone plat my hair for me? I just can't get my hands to work right."

"Don't look at me." Hannah said quietly. She held her hand out as she spoke and Harry could see it shaking as she tried to hold it still.

"I'll do it for you," offered Hermione.

"You?" Susan asked then blushed, "Sorry that was rude of me."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione reassured her. "Just because I can't be bothered trying to tame mine, doesn't mean I can't plat someone else's." Hermione moved behind Susan and started to separate her hair into strands.

"Does your hand shake because of the curse?" Harry asked Hannah

She nodded her answer and looked away.

"We all have that problem." Sally-Anne answered. "The healer the one with the black hair, she has been really good with us, explaining what the damage we suffered was, how it affected us and how long until we make a full recovery."

"Aye we're thankful for her,she was first on the scene and has been really good with the explanations, especially to Hannah and Sally." Sophie added.

Harry smiled in their praise of Andy. "I'll let her know later for you if you want?"

"Don't bother yourselfHarry, we can say thank you." Sophie answered.

Hermione laughed "It's hardly any bother for him to pass on a message to his mum."

Sally-Anne in particular looked dejected over the mention of Andy being Harry's mum.

"What's a matter?" Harry asked.

"Well," she began sounding downcast, "Sue's dad came to see her last night. Sophie's had an owl and a promise of a visit later. But I doubt my mum and dad even know I'm in hospital, same probably goes for Hannah's folks."

"If you give me their address I promise I'll see they're contacted within the day." He paused, "how are they going to take the news? Are they happy with you being a witch?"He glanced over to Hannah. "The same goes for you to Hannah."

She mumbled something he didn't quite catch so he just smiled and nodded and hoped that was the right response. He looked back to Sally-Anne who was looking worried.

"They might not take it too well, they were really reluctant for me to come here. My sister was jealous as anything but I know this wasn't my parents first choice for me."

"Are they anti-magic?" Harry was immediately thinking of the Dursleys.

"I don't think so, it's not like they are church goers and think it is black magic, just as well with Dawn." She muttered as an aside. "But my dad had been saving up to get me into Shrewsbury high School. That's the private girls school." Sally explained. "Now here I am in a mixed sex boarding school, learning magic. It's not his first choice for me."

"Harry, do you think Ted could apparate my dad up to see Sally's family? If anyone can sympathise with her parents it's those two." Hermione asked Harry. "Imagine sending Sirius?"

"Well apart from we haven't taught him to dress muggle yet, he isn't altogether house broken." Said Harry to laughter from the girls. Turning back to Sally-Anne he asked, "Who is Dawn and why is she into black magic?"

"Oh she's not really, she's my older sister, she's eighteen and is into the goth scene." Everyone looked blankly at her. "I'm guessing if I mentioned bands like The Sisters of Mercy or Fields of the Nephilim, it wouldn't help. She tends to dress in black, wears a bikers jacket as a fashion statement, has far too much eyeliner, hangs out in graveyard and read Byronic poetry for fun. The fact I am an actual witch and all she does is listen to depressing music and does the odd séance did set off a huge fit of jealousy on her behalf. Nothing serious though."

Harry smiled "Well let me know if youever want your sister to die of jealousy and I'll introduce her to my sister. Meeting Dora should do it."

Sally-Anne looked at him curiously. Harry glanced over to Hermione and shared a smile with her. "Well let's see, she's a witch, a Weird Sisters fan, in her day to day clothing, wears dragon leather to work and let me see, when I left this morning her hair was the same colour pink as seaside rock, but will have changed colour and styles about 20 times since then."

Sally glanced over to Hermione to see if Harry was playing a joke but Hermione confirmed Harry's statement with a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While the teens laughed and joked together Sirius was in an altogether more solemn mood, he sat with two old friends but there were no jokes, in fact there was no conversation. Sirius had in fact started a stilted monologue but that had trailed off in the face of the people in front of him. He now just sat and watched them as they shuffled around the room, not aware as far as he could tell but doomed to be forever present.

He vowed to himself that should he ever see his cousin again that there that he would not hesitate but that he would take her down and out as soon as he possibly could. He swore it here in front of these two witnesses though they were long past caring. Grimly he got himself under control and set off to find the two kids in his care.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Luna was sitting in her father's study. The research desk in front of her was strewn with papers that she was jotting notes on. She had a pensive next to her. Periodically she would draw a memory from her head place it into the pensive and then view it. When she withdrew, she would make notes on the parchment. So much she had started and allowed to drift. Her father's research on dementors had been forgotten. She had allowed her mum to be distracted by making mirrors rather than pursuing her theories on Horcruxes. Remus had not yet found out what ritual Voldemort had used in that graveyard to regain his body. That was the things she had forgotten in this lifetime.

She was also reviewing memories of conversations she'd had with her friends in the last one. It was clear now that they were in a different time. With Lucius arrest and the news that a large amount of dark items had been discovered at his mansion proved that.

The events she was familiar with now becoming impossible to happen. As she worked music played from an old gramophone next to her, she smiled as she considered that little invention she had created with her mum.

They had used a spell to keep the handle turning then fine tuning it to ensure the speed was constant.

Luna had forgotten when she was, in 1991 vinyl records where easy to get than CD's and this gramophone worked off magic rather than was affected by it. She had visited her local music shop, the owner of it was rather amused by what he thought of as a little girl who had an interest in prog rock. The album she had seen behind the counter had got her full attention. Warrior on the Edge of Time, when she had unfolded the gatefold cover it created a shield with the word chaos written across it. That is me, she had realised, I am fighting time and bringing chaos in my wake. She idly wondered when her interest in prog rock had gone from a cover to keep the kids in Harry's school from talking Kylie and Jason to an actual passion.

Still this album had it right, it was dark on the edge of time and she was lost as to what to do next.

She had been making to-do-lists as she had reviewed her past. First thing now was find the remaining Horcruxes. The initial plan had been to wait till next year to get the diadem. That was obviously foolhardy now, as everything was in a state of flux. Then every effect must be made in trying to find the ring.

She made notes of things for Sirius to do, finding what had happened to the diary when Lucius's house was raided. He would need to see either Arthur or Amelia to get information from them.

Speak to the Goblins about the cup; surely, they didn't want a Pureblood coup any more than they did.

That was the immediate concerns after that the where the ongoing matters of bringing down the Death Eaters one by one, keeping Harry safe and finding what Voldemort was up to.

Last time he had dropped off the map after his failure at getting the stone, this time who knew what he was doing? No matter how many times she went over her memories she could only begin to guess what his next move might be. She hoped for a period of quiet but knew it would be naive to expect that.

She drew out a memory as an idea struck she watched it flow into the pensive and dipped in her head to view it.

She shook her head in frustration after viewing it. She just didn't know what Voldemort would do next. His first act when he had returned last time was to surround himself with followers he trusted, which had necessitated a raid on Azkaban.

She just didn't know this time. She would just have to advance her plans and hope that whatever Voldemort did this time they would be able to counter before he did too much damage.

One thing she knew for certain, she would be accompanying her father to Lucius' trial. It had been time tabled for Monday morning. Her dad would be part of the press contingent and she would be his assistant for the day.

While she had speculated with Sirius, that Lucius might be Voldemort's current host she doubted it. Still it would be good to see the enemy up close. The Wizengamot would be full of supporters of the blood purity cause, all there to do what they could for their old friend and benefactor. It would be interesting to see the enemy face to face.

She doodled idly as she considered her options and plans; she jumped as her mum spoke.

"You know Luna if I'd known that you were going to listen to things like this I'd have spent a bit less time working on it."

As her mum moved close Luna reached back and touched her mums stomach, while it was far too early to feel a bump, Luna took comfort from patting her mum every chance she could. It was a sign of hope to her that not all her changes had negative consequences. Selene smiled indulgently at Luna, then turned back to the gramophone.

"Seriously, what is this?"

"Side one is better." Luna admitted. "I was taken by the album title and it's not bad." She glanced at her mum and could see she wasn't convinced. "I admit I could live without the spoken word bits but I quite like it."

Selene shrugged and sat down opposite her. "I've been watching you work for a while now Moon Child. What are you doing here?" Selene gestured to the desk filled with parchment.

Luna shrugged, "It's a piece of mind thing really. I believe you warned me of temporal consequences, well that's where we are. We thwarted his attempt to get the stone, although we seemed to be lucky there as well. Harry is safe from a possessed teacher. Those are things we put in motion. Lucius's attack was a pure unknown. Now all we need to do is find the diary and work out what Tom will do next. I know I can't plan for unknowns but I'm just checking for clues, things I might have forgotten." She smiled sadly at her mum. "I know that I'm not to blame for that attack but I can't but help feel responsible. This is what I'm doing here. I'm protecting myself, when the next thing goes wrong, I'll know then that I have done all I can to prevent it."

"I hope you keep checking all the positives you've done too."

"I don't need to mum, every time I see you I'm reminded of my positive influence. When I talk to the confident and self-assured Harry, I'm reminded. War is coming and it might be that I have in some way caused it to come quicker but I never caused the war. One man's naked ambition did that. I will see him and his followers defeated because I've seen the evil they are capable of."

Selene reached over and took Luna's hand as she spoke. "So what do you think will happen next?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She sighed. "In my original time Voldemort failed to get the stone then he dropped off the map for a couple of years. Most of the major movements in the early stages of the war relate to Harry's schooling. In his first year, there was the stone and a possessed teacher. Second year Lucius give Ginny a Horecrux, she let out a Basilisk in the school. Third year Sirius escaped and Wormtail was discovered. Forth year Voldemort resurfaced, Crouch Jr arranged for Harry to be guest of Honour at a resurrection party. Fifth year focused on Voldemort trying to discover the prophecy." Luna stopped counting off on her fingers, grabbed a quill, and made a hurried note on a piece of parchment. "Right yes prophecy. Sixth year focused around attempts to kill Dumbledore. Seventh year was basically a war in all but name." Luna looked up from her hands she'd been counting off events on. "Harry's been in Hogwarts for less than three months and we have either fixed everything up to fifth year or events have ensured they can't happen. If Voldemort does return to Albania until contacted but by a follower, the same as last time we will have years of peace.

My gut tells me that just won't happen this time though.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort sat in an armchair in Fudges sitting room; he looked around the room with distaste. At least he had peace here to think. A quick Imperius on Fudge's wife had sent her packing, literally and once packed she had an overwhelming desire to visit her sister.

It was a little too early for bodies to start turning up. He had thought going to the top would be an easy solution but he had quickly discovered that while the bureaucracy was a glue that held the ministry together was also a glue that prevented any action from happening quickly. He would need to plan carefully what he wanted.

There were four pillars to wizarding society The Ministry, Hogwarts, The Prophet and Gringotts.

The Goblins would have to left to last, he would need a firm grip on society before he was able to start to challenge their grip on the finances.

The Prophet was always a ministry mouthpiece he would just need to be careful how he influenced it.

Hogwarts was in a state of disarray he smiled to himself at how successful Lucius's attack had been in producing chaos. The headmaster and chair of governors gone in a single day. He would have to make Hogwarts his top objective. Opportunities such as these came up very rarely.

A well run campaign was a good thing but the winner was the one who knew how to take opportunities that life handed to them.

**A.N.**

Sorry but please consider this story **ABANDONED. **

This was meant to be a transition chapter between the attack and before the trial, it is I have to say a bit rubbish. It is also un beta-ed.

I'm afraid I just don't have time for it in my life at the moment. That would be problem 1.

Problem 2 is this is not plotted out but I am making in up as I go along, for a tale of this size that is just not feasible.

I started out writing this as a reaction to time travel fics, I have unfortunately fallen into all the problems that these stories have.

I think any writing I do in the future will be short one offs.

I have recently added 2 new tales that need more love. Solitude is heavily inspired by the music of Suzanne Vega. "A Forest Tale" was an attempt to write something under 500 words. I will also mention Sins of the Father, definitely the best thing I've written.

Thank you all for reading. Sorry for being unable to finish.

For anyone interested Warrior on the Edge of Time has just been remastered and released on cd this last week. Previous cds where from a vinyl transfer.


End file.
